inazumaelevenfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mark Evans
left Seria 1 W 1 serii widzimy naszego głównego bochatera jak zakłada nowy klub raiona.Abitnemu chłopcu początkowo się thumb|left|Mark proponujący grę w Piłkę.to nie udawało,lecz w późniejszym czasie wszystko jakoś się ułożyło.Na początku do zespołu marka dołączyło tylko siediu graczy.Pewnego popołudnia w klubie Mark zachęca innych członków do zagrania w piłkę.Jednak ci robili wszystko inne niż gra w piłkę.asłaniali się pretekstem że boisko jest zajęte.I faktycznie tak było.W ostateczności Mark poszedł zagrać z przedszkolakami nad rzeką .Jeden z przedszkolaków nie trafił dobrze w piłkę i dostał nią szkolny łobuż.Właśnie wtedy drogą szedł sobie nikomu nie znany chłopiec Axel blaze.Zdenerwowany łobuz ze swoim kolegą podchodzą do Marka a ten pyta się ich czy oddadzą mu piłkę.Niski kolega poszkodowanego łobuza zamiast odpowiedziećdał Markowi cios w brzuch.Następnie wyższy (ten co dostał piłką) napluł na piłkę (co oburzyło Marka i Axela idącego właśnie chodnikiem)i kopną jąprosto w małą dzieczynkę.Naszczęście Axel w porę zareagował.thumb|Mark robiący Rękę majinaKopną mocno piłkę lecącą w strone dziewczynki i zmienił tor lotu prosto na twarz łobuza.Wystraaszeni wandale szybko uciekli.Mark później wielokrotnie prosi Axela by grał w raimon jednak on odmawiał za każdym razem.Na końec meczu z królewskimi Axel ostatecznie zmienił zdanie i wszystkim pokazał swoją technikę hissatsu Ogniste Tornado strzelając nią gola.Następnie Mark poprowadził swoją drużyne aż do finału gdzie ieli sięspotkaać z pogromcami królewskich Liceum Zeusa dowodzone przez kapitana Byrona Lova.Mark kiedy Raimon stracił 3 bramki zaczynał wątpi w wygraną.Ale ostro poturbowani przez rywali przyjaciele nagle wstały i dodali Markowi otuchy.Później Mark domyślił sięjak zrobićstarą technikę jego dziadka Ręke Majina.Musiała płynąć od serca i tak właśnie zrobił bochater naszego ulubiongo anime.Wyłonił ręke Majina i zatrzymał każdy strzał rywali.Ostatecznie Raimon strzeliło 4 bramki i zdobyli puchar strfy footballu. Seria 2 thumb|left|Mark broni strzał Rococo z Little GigandsW drugiej srii opowiadań o Marku Evansie widzimy go jak doświadcza starcia thumb|Mark w stroju Królewskichz kosmitami (co potem sie okazuje były ludzmi).Mark przeżywa traume bo w pierwszym meczu Gemini storm wygrali z nimi 10 do 0 i co ważniejsze ucierpiało pięciu jego przyjaciół.Jak by tego było mało to jeszcze dodatkowo kosmici zniszczyli budynek Raimona.ta trauma szybko zamieniła sięw obowiązek aby pomścić przyjaciół.Mark ze swojądrużyną szukająnowych członków.Ostatecznie znaleźli pięciu (więcej jest o nich napisane w kategorii Raimon).Pokonywali kolejne zagrożenia,kolejne drużyny i kolejnych wrogów.Ta seria była bardziej dramatyczan od innych ponieważ mieliśmy tu bardzo dużo rosterek np treumatyczne przeżycie Shawna Frosta lub odejście z klubu Axela Blazea.Ostatecznie udało się pokonaćwroga i ocalić Ziemię. Seria 3 W trzeciej serii Maark zostaje kapitanem Inazumy Japan.W Liscott Island gromadziły się wszystkie zespoły które przeszły eliminacje ze swoich kontynentów.Japonia wygrała azję.Pierwszy mecz w grupie był on z reprezentacją Angli Rycerze Królowej.Ich kapitaem był dobrze wychowany i pyszny Edgar Valtinas.Strzał Edgara Excalibur miał taką zalete że im dalej Edgar nim uderzy t otym mocniejszy będzie strzał.Mark i jego porzyjaiele ledwo wygrali ten mecz 2 do 1 dzięki bramkom Axela i Xaviera.W drugim meczu Mark nie zagrał ponieważ usiał pouc swoim przyjaciołom Judowi i Davidowi w pokonaniu tak zwanego pana K.(co sie później okazało był on Reyem Darkiem który miał zostać nowy trenerem reprezentacji Włoch czyli Orpheusa..Ray Dark miał pomysł by zastąpić obecną thumb|left|Mark poznany z Paolodrużynę Włoch swoją nową.Oczywiście Paolo Bianchi (Vice kapitan Włoch) nie zgodził się na to i aby rozstrzygnąć spur zorganizowano mecz w którym miała graćdrużyna Pana K i orpheus z Markiem Davidem Judem oraz z Callebem bo musieli zagrać z powodu że reszta drużyny Orpheusa doznała kontuzji w nie wyjaśnionych okolicznościach (co sie okazało winowajcą był Ray Dark).Ostatecznie Drużyna Orpheusa wygrała to spotkanie ale to było zaplanowane by Mark,Jude,David i Calleb nie zdążyli na mecz z reprezentacją argentyny The Empire.Ostatecznie nie mogli zagrać,spóźnili się 6 min i kapitanem został Nathan.Inazuma Japan przegało to spotkanie.Potem Mark i jego przyjaciele musieli zagrać z właśnie orpheuse.Mecz był zacięty zwłaszcza dlatego że właśnie w połowie meczu na boisko wszedł kapitan Orpheusa Hidetoshi Nakata.Strzelił on jedną bramkę ale nic to nie dało bo Orpheus przegrał 4 do 3.Mark opanowywał wiele nowych technik i był co raz lepszy.Inazuma japan doszła do pół finału gdzie ztoczyli walkę z Reprezentacją Brazyli The Kingdo.Ich trenerem był Bayhan Garshield który za chociaż jeden błąd zawodnika robił krzywdę jego rodzinie ponieważ był sprzedawcą ropy w swoich firmach.thumb|Mark w Inazuma japanDawno temu dziadek Marka jeszcze przed wypatkiem który tak naprawdę sięnie zdażył rozszyfrował szyki Garshielda i chciał na niego donieść lecz ludzie garshielda miały go zabić.Dlatego David Evans uciekł z kraju zasłaniając się pretekstem że nie żyje by więcej garshield go nie szukał.Przez 40 lat David nie pożucił miłości do piłki nożnej i trenował afrykańczyków piłki nożnej.Okazałol się że był trenerem reprezentacji Cotarlu Mały Gigant z jego bramkarzem Rokoko Urupą.Po pokonaniu Brazyli i przyłapaniu Garshielda Inazuma japan doszła do finału.Mark miał nadzieje że w finale spotka się z jego najlpszym przyjacielem poznanym na Liscott Island thumb|left|Dziadek Marka na Liscott IslandPaolo Bianchim jednak tak się nie stalo bo drużyna Orpheusa przegrała z Małym Gigantem 8 do 0.jedyne co Mark mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji do wspierać Paola.Przed finałai Mark thumb|Mark i boski Chwytspotkał się ze swoim dziadkim który opowiedział mu wszystkoSzczęśliwy Mark po poznaniu swojego Dziadka przysiąg że wygra w finale z Małym Gigantm.Jednak jego dziadek był trenerem Małego Giganta i też obiecał że wygra.W finale Mark wyłonił swoją nasjilniejszą Technikę Hissatsu Boski Chwyt.Inazuma japan wygrała wynikiem 3 2 i Mark zaprzyjaźnił sięz bramkarzem rywali rococo Urupą.Po wygraniu na Liscott Island Mark wraca do japoni żegnając się z Paolo rococą i jego Dziadkiem.W inazumie leven go jest trenerem Raimona. Techniki Hissatsu *Ognista Pięść *Boska Ręka *Ręka Majina[[Plik:Endou_Mamoru-kun.jpg|thumb|180px|Mark jako dorosły]] *Pięść Sprawiedliwości *Młot Gniewu * Wymiarowa Ręka *Boski Chwyt *Ręka Omegi *Megatonowa Głowa *thumb|right|330 pxBoska Ręka Pozom 5 GO: *Boska ręka V *Great The Hand (Hissatsu Awatara) *Gigatonowa Głowa Awatar: *''Demon God Great'' Kategoria:11 Inazumy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Raimon Kategoria:Inazuma National